Boy Trouble
by A more excellent way
Summary: In Hermione's seventh year, she changes a little from maturity. Then she realizes, quite a few boys in Hogwarts are falling in love...WITH HER! Please please Review!No Flames!Ideas Welcome! DMHG.Chapter 11 up!Don't read this story if you want perfection.
1. Chapter 1

Boy Trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione twirled her hair around her finger anxiously while writing on a piece of parchment. She was excited! Her mum told her she could invite Harry and Ron over for the summer. They have never been to her house before. She never told them, but she had a three-story home with acres of land. (After all, she is an only child with dentists for parents) she nibbled her quill anxiously as she started Harry's letter.   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Good news! Mum said you and Ron could spend the summer over at my house! I hope you can come, actually no matter what, you are coming. We'll pick you up on Sunday at 12:00 sharp. (Sorry, my parents are very precise) besides I'm sure you would like to get away from the Dursley's. I'll see you then.   
  
Love,   
  
Hermione G.   
  
PS: we owled the ministry and now we have a Quiddicth field! Great huh? I'm actually quite good. (Surprising eh?)   
  
"Yes!!" A certain green eyed boy yelled. Harry had just gotten Hermione's letter. This was great. He had never been to her house before, wonder what it would be like. Probably like the Dursley's house. But it would still be fun. And Ron would be there.   
  
"Ron! Mum has breakfast ready! Better get down and hurry, your going to Hermione's house in 15 minutes!!!" Ginny Weasley screamed.   
  
"Geez Ginny, I'm coming I'm coming." Ron Groaned. He was excited. It was just TOO early for Ginny's high-pitched voice to ring in his head. After breakfast Ron was energized and ready to go. " Mum, how am I going to get there?" Ron questioned. "By Floo of course dear, they got it set up for the day. Just simply say Granger's magic home." Mrs. Weasley replied.   
  
"Come on Ron, You don't want to be late to see your girlfriend." Fred and George said in unison.   
  
" Come off it prats, Hermione's not my girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed with his ears turning red.   
  
"Mmmhmmm." Ginny mumbled under her breath. With ears red as a tomato, Ron went over to the fireplace with his trunk, took the floo powder and yelled perfectly," GRANGER'S MAGIC HOME!!" Swirls of green phased across his eyes and the kitchen disappeared....   
  
" Harry! Get down here you bratty little boy!!" Vernon spit out. Harry ran down the stairs.   
  
" Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
" Some specialist for criminal boys have come to you for inspection, that will take a summer. Now no funny stuff! Get your things, she's at the door!" Vernon yelled turning purple.  
  
" What?!!" He's supposed to be picked up by Hermione today! Oh no. His summer is ruined.  
  
15 min. later   
  
Harry dragged himself downstairs looking at Uncle Vernon's smug face talking to a Lady not any older than 20 he would guess. She had a strict black suit, with a tight brown bun in the back. Only a piece of hair fell from her elegant shaped face. She had glasses on that reminded him of Professor Trelawney. She had a pretty nice figure he had to admit. She looked up at him with an emotionless face.   
  
" You are 'Arry Potter, am I right?" She said in a squeaky French accent.  
  
"No." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"So you have strict law and cruel hard punishment, right?" Uncle Vernon blubbered.  
  
" Yez Zir, Zat is right." The woman put her attention back to him." Vee deal vith trouble makerz all ze time."   
  
" Good, good!" It looked as if Uncle Vernon was having an early Christmas.   
  
" Now." She turned sharply back to Harry. " You come over here now!"  
  
"Listen to your punisher for the summer Harry." Vernon said viscously. 'No no no no.' Harry thought. He couldn't leave! Why couldn't she have come tomorrow?!! Then something happened. When Uncle Vernon turned his head away, the lady winked at him. He didn't know why, but he decided to follow this lady.   
  
" Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry droned his saddest voice.  
  
" Come 'Arry, Out side!" The sharp reddish brown eyes stared hardly on him. That hard gaze on him for some weird reason made him feel guilty, like he did something wrong. So Harry followed her.  
  
" And good ridden!!" Uncle Vernon splattered as he slammed the door shut and locked it. The woman grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and took him into a dark alley.   
  
" W-what?!" Harry spluttered out. What was she doing? This time her voice was different.   
  
" Harry, I thought you were braver than that." The lady smiled.  
  
" HERMIONE?!" Harry couldn't believe it. She took her wand out, zapped her glasses off and her hair toppled down. Her soft golden-brown hair softly surrounded the shape around her face. 'Must have tamed over the summer' Harry thought. She obviously started wearing a little make up to make her face look more mature and elegant. Hermione blushed a little at Harry's gaze.  
  
" Hermione, you look good, what's the occasion?" Harry finally mouthed out.  
  
" No real occasion, just decided this was the magic age." Hermione said as her blush faded. " Come on Harry, We have to go to my house, Ron's going to be there any minute."  
  
" O-oh Kay." Harry couldn't understand why he felt so different around Hermione now over a little make up and hair maturity. 'I mean, she's always been pretty. Maybe it's the suit.' Harry concluded in his thoughts. Hermione slid her hand down Harry's arm and held his hand. Harry trembled. Later he realized she was apparating. 'Oh, she wasn't really holding his hand.' Harry frowned.' I shouldn't be thinking like this about her, she's my best friend.' Harry looked up. He was now in a beautiful green acre where in the distance he could see a Quiddicth field and a wonderful Victorian House. Harry gazed around in awe when Hermione let go of his hand and spoke.   
  
"Isn't it beautiful Harry? Lets get to my house, Ron should be there." 'I wish we could just stay here together, just us. No she's my friend.' Harry thought.  
  
"Yeah, lets go see Ron." Harry said unknowingly. Hermione grabbed his hand again, as they ran off the field towards a white house. As it got closer, Harry saw a patch of Red hair in the distance.  
  
" Ron!" they said simultaneously. Ron grinned and ran up to them. He hugged them both long and tightly. One, he held even longer...Harry glared.  
  
A/N: If you didn't notice, Ron was holding Hermione a long time, and Harry didn't like it. Review Review Review!!! I will write more and add a chapter. I just need ideas pleez. And NO Flames please it starts forest fires. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry I hadn't updated. It's so hard to write when I'm so busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yada yada yada....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well it's time for dinner this hour. Lets get a move on it." Hermione urged, flipping her hair behind her ear. Ron loved it when she did that. Harry, on the other hand, caught Ron staring at her and decided it needed to stop.  
  
" Last one to the table's a rotten egg!" Harry shouted suddenly. Hermione giggled and began to run. Ron shot daggers at Harry, but started chasing the honey-eyed girl. After a couple of seconds, the race to the table turned into a competition between Harry and Ron.  
  
" Hold on you two! I can't run that fast!" in a flash, Hermione realized they were still running and glaring like it was the end of the world. Hermione's hair flopped a little as she immediately came to a stop. She gazed at her two fighting friends peculiarly then frowned. " They don't even know where the table is."  
  
After a few minutes of protesting from Hermione, both boys slowed down red from embarrassment. " You two! What in the muggle's world is wrong with you?!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ron uttered crossing his arms and pointing his nose in the air.   
  
"I have no idea where you're getting this 'Mione." Harry reasoned putting on his best pout. The pretty, bewildered witch giggled. " Stop it, you look like Malfoy. Hahahaha. Lets eat, I'm dying of hunger."   
  
When dinner was done, and parents introduced, they headed for the Quidditch field.   
  
"Whoa, Mione.... the ministry has out done themselves, this is incredibly wicked!" Ron grinned ear to ear.   
  
"For once, Ron is right." Harry gazed at the pitch.   
  
"Shut it." Ron muttered angrily.   
  
"Ok none of you are allowed to play Quidditch unless someone tells me what's going on." Hermione cried pleadingly. (A/N: she's not really crying) Ron and Harry looked at each other. They knew what to do. Lie.   
  
" Nothing! We were just arguing about..." Ron started.  
  
"About who's a better Quidditch player!" Harry finished. Hermione quirked an eyebrow, but that seemed to be good enough for her.  
  
"Well I think both of you are good. Lets go play, I'm anxious!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. Why Hermione was anxious of flying, Harry and Ron didn't know, Hermione's always hated flying. " I've been practicing, to get rid of my fear of flying you know.... And I found, I quite enjoy playing the beater position." The fluffy haired female surprised the wizards.  
  
"Beater?? Ha ha ha ha!!" Ron burst into hysterical laughter. " Hermione, ha ha ha ha, beater??" Hermione was not happy. She lifted up her long sleeves to show her no longer scrawny arms, but fit muscular arms. (A/N: it's not buff just nice and fit)  
  
" Well I think you'd be a fantastic beater." Harry commented.   
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "Thank you Harry!"  
  
"Phht. Suck up." A redheaded boy muttered.  
  
After a couple hours, the boys found Hermione to be pretty good at Quidditch. She must come out there a lot because she was an amazing beater.   
  
The whole summer they played Quidditch, went swimming, played wizards chess, and Hermione studied. One thing was always on Hermione's mind. Ron and Harry have been acting really different since they came. Her lips curved downwards. ' I wish they would tell me' Hermione thought. Every activity they'd do together, Ron and Harry would act like a complete gentleman to her, then be at each other's throats in a minute. It wasn't enjoyable. Having her two best friends always fighting was hard. And for some reason, she didn't believe it was because of who was the Quidditch player....  
  
The summer was finally coming to a stop, and they were on their way to Diagon alley.   
  
"Can you believe it guys?! The summer is finally over. As of next week, starts our final year!" Hermione looked as if she would burst into tears of happiness. Harry looked kind of sad, and Ron just played along with Hermione.  
  
" What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.   
  
" Well. Hogwarts is my home. It will be sort of hard to leave." Harry admitted.   
  
" It's ok Harry, It doesn't mean you have to leave the wizarding world. Besides, you can leave the Dursleys forever!"  
  
" Hermione. always finding a positive in everything. Thanks." Harry smiled gently.  
  
" ANYWAY." Ron cut in." I think some ice cream sounds good...want to go with me Hermione?"  
  
" Is Harry coming too?" Hermione questioned. ' I'm not going to have someone left out.'  
  
" Uh, I guess." Ron hesitated. 'Yes, Hermione likes me better' Harry thought.  
  
"Um I think I'm going to buy some more books, I'll see you guys later." Hermione proclaimed.  
  
"Ok." Ron and Harry said at the same time. They glared at each other.  
  
Hermione was walking down the alley. She needed some time away from her friends. She was looking at the ground as she walked as she bumped into someone.  
  
" Oh sorr-" The distracted witch was cut off by the person she bumped into. " Uh.... Malfoy." She looked at his smoky gray orbs. His silver-ish hair hung loosely on his face.   
  
" Move it mudbl-" Malfoy too was cut off by himself. She was so different. He couldn't put his finger on it. She didn't look like a little bushy know-it-all anymore. She looked.... well. Grown up. Hermione felt uncomfortable under his gaze.  
  
" Well, You should be more careful next time ferret." Hermione managed to say.  
  
" Yeah, you too Granger." Malfoy implied sharply. " Bloody muggleborns." He muttered under his breath. ' I never knew how pretty Granger was until now. She seems more mature. Lovely. Dazzling.... Ok I'll stop now.'  
  
A/N: Thanks to Milly for the Review! I appreciate it! More Reviews would be nice please. Sorry for the wait. No Flames. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...you know the rest...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A couple of days later, Hermione forgot all about the meeting with Malfoy as She was packing, getting ready for Hogwarts.   
  
" Hermione, darling an owl's come for you!" Mrs. Granger shouted upstairs to Hermione's room. Hermione got up to get the letter downstairs, but was quickly beaten as Ron ran upstairs and handed her a letter. His blue eyes were excited and filled with pride.  
  
"Ron are you OK?" Hermione questioned while suppressing a giggle.   
  
The fiery redhead just ignored it and said," Just open it Hermione! I've seen one of those envelopes before!" He grinned widely.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
" Lets just say I've seen Percy open one of those before." Ron said slyly.  
  
" Oh Ron, no way!" Hermione's brown eyes were filled with shock. She tore open the envelope and took a look at the letter. " Ahhhhhh!!! This is the happiest day of my life! Oh Ron I'm so happy!!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears of joy. Ron Happily hugged Hermione as she hugged him back.  
  
" What's all the commotion?!" Harry looked as if he flew upstairs; his midnight hair was even messier if possible.   
  
"Harry I'm head girl!!!" Hermione ran over to Harry and gave him an enormous hug as well. Ron just shot his nastiest look at Harry. Harry just smiled hugely.  
  
" Well then, who's head boy?" Ron asked. Hermione looked back at the letter. Her smiley lips turned into a disbelieving frown.  
  
" Well I knew he had good grades and everything, but this is impossible. Snape has to be behind this." Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
" Well who is it?" Harry asked hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.  
  
Hermione let out a big sigh." Malfoy."  
  
" This is the happiest day of my life!" Yelled Draco as he found out who head girl was. He had just gotten his head boy letter. He wasn't only happy, about that but relieved as of what his father would do if he weren't head boy. And Granger being head girl, made It all the better. Of course he wasn't about to tell his father that. He never knew he fancied Granger until that day at Diagon alley. ' Funny how things can change your life all in one day.' The slytheren prince thought. The silvery blonde remembered the last words she said to him that day with her sweet voice. ' Well, you should be more careful next time ferret!' " Awhh life is good."   
  
The next four days passed by quickly as Harry, Ron and Hermione a boarded platform 9 3/4. They found their usual spot as they sat down and began to talk wildly about their upcoming year.  
  
" Sorry guys, but I have a meeting to go to, being head girl and all. I'll see you in a half an hour." Hermione said as she left them.   
  
As soon as she left the compartment, Harry and Ron said," Huuuhh, she's great." They said together. They scowled at each other. "Stop that." They said once again in unison. " She's mine!" They argued simultaneously. " Nu uh!" They yelled once again together. They just sat away from each other grumbling the rest of the way.  
  
" So that's all we have to do as heads?" Hermione asked reassuringly.   
  
" That's all Ms. Granger" McGonagall smiled. The teacher left the compartment, leaving only Malfoy And Hermione together.  
  
" Well, uh I guess I'll be going to Harry and Ron now." Hermione stated awkwardly.   
  
" Yeah whatever Granger." Malfoy sneered. He hated Ron and Harry before, but now, he loathed them. They always were around Hermione. But things were going to change. Hermione and him both shared a common room; they would be around each other all the time now. He just has to be nicer. It would be hard, he's always been taught to hate muggleborns. Now he was going to change. Draco made a promise to himself that even if he ruined the family name, he would win Hermione's heart. He grinned mischievously.  
  
" Uh, Malfoy? Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked after looking at all the faces he was making.  
  
Malfoy's cheeks turned a deep crimson." Ugh no! Get out of the way Granger!" The slytheren wizard ran out of the compartment. His oath can wait for later.  
  
The Golden trio made their way to the feast. Hermione dismissed herself so she could sit up by head boy like she was supposed to. Hermione made her way up to Malfoy and sat down. She sighed, ' it's going to be a rough year.' She thought.  
  
When the feast was over, Hermione and Malfoy made their way up to their common room. Malfoy apparently still wasn't talking to Hermione. ' I don't blame him.' She thought ' I would have been embarrassed too if some one saw me shape- shifting MY face.'  
  
" Look Malfoy we need to talk." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch in their common room. His face looked questionable, but surprisingly he sat down next to her. He was going to make his commitment.   
  
"Yes?" He asked emotionless.  
  
"Well, I know you hate me, and we don't get along very well, but I believe that a change is in order. " Hermione puffed out bravely.  
  
"What kind of change?" He asked as a few strands of silver hung in his face.  
  
" Well, I believe that we should be... should be..." Hermione obviously lost her Gryffindor bravery.   
  
" Civil?" Malfoy concluded.  
  
" Yes, exactly." Hermione smiled weakly. Malfoy loved her smile. "Well, I also believe," The brunette girl continued." That we should start by calling each other by our first names." Hermione concluded.  
  
" Well I guess it is kind of childish calling you by your last name." Draco said surprising Hermione. She held out her delicate hand. They shook.  
  
' This year is going to be different.' The pale boy thought.  
  
A/N: that's the end of this chap. thank you for reviewing, I'm flattered Amy-Chris. More reviews are always welcomed. No flames! Ideas are great. Thanx again Milly. 


	4. Chapter 4 Waffle sticks

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, so stop asking!!  
  
Waffle sticks  
  
Hermione took a bite of her toast. This year wasn't going to be so hard after all. Now that she and Malfoy, excuse me, Draco, made a deal of being civil, 'maybe he was going to be nice to Harry and Ron too.' Hermione thought as she sighed deeply.  
  
" Hermione, please pass the marmalade." Ron asked with a piece of crispy toast in his hand.  
  
" Sure." Hermione said distractedly.   
  
" Are you ok Mione?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes looking at her questionably.  
  
" Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." The witch replied moving back into her trance.   
  
" Are you shber Mrione?" Ron asked with his mouth full of toast and marmalade.  
  
" Eww. Ron that's gross, wait until the other pieces of toast get down before you eat another one." Hermione scrunched up her nose. A blush creped up Ron's cheeks.  
  
" Oops." Ron said after he swallowed a chunk of marmalade. (A/N: gross huh?)  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes." I'll see you two later; I have a Head meeting I have to attend. I'm supposed to meet Draco, so we can walk together."  
  
" What?!" Both Ron and Harry exclaimed in surprise.  
  
" Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
" Since when did you call him DRACO?" Ron practically yelled.  
  
" Since we made an agreement to be civil. Kind of childish to call people by their last names you know." Hermione replied smugly. The defiant young witch left the great hall.  
  
" Oh no Harry. She's turning into a girl version of Malfoy." Ron's said concerned.   
  
" As Mione would say, 'Ron don't be silly, we're just being civil.'" Harry concluded.  
  
" I hope you're right." Ron said.  
  
222222222  
  
Hermione met up with Draco in the common room. Draco was munching on some waffles sticks.  
  
" Draco, we're going to be late. Hurry!" Hermione urged bossily.  
  
" It's Ok I'll just stuff it in on the way Grang-Hermione."Draco corrected himself.  
  
Hermione was hurrying to where the meeting was taking place, as Draco was stuffing waffles sticks down his throat. When suddenly, Hermione heard a disgusting gagging sound. She looked beside her, Draco wasn't there anymore! Her concerned brown eyes turned wide when she looked behind her, only to see Draco choking on his waffle sticks!  
  
" Draco!" Hermione shouted.  
  
" Grrrgrall!" was all Draco could muster. They were all alone. Hermione learned the Heimlich maneuver and CPR before. Using a spell could be too dangerous, the waffle stick was far too deep, if she used a spell, she could kill him. Hermione ran behind Draco, wrapped her arms around him and pushed up as much as she could. She began to panic as nothing happened. She pushed again, and again. Finally a piece of saliva cover waffle stick popped out. Hermione was relieved.  
  
" I need a drink of water." Draco said hoarsely. He took out a bottle of water, drinking it fast. Once again he began to choke.   
  
Hermione started to cry, "Why me?" the 17 year old girl pushed Draco to the ground and gave mouth to mouth. After that was over, Draco coughed out tons of water. He looked up at Hermione, smiled weakly, and fainted.  
  
" Hermione?"   
  
Hermione looked up to see Lavender. " Uhh it's not what you think." Hermione began.  
  
" Wait until I tell Pavarti!" Lavender exclaimed excitedly.  
  
" Noo!! Stop!" It was too late. Lavender was off to tell everyone that Hermione Granger kissed Draco Malfoy. She was doomed.   
  
11111111  
  
"Harry! Harry! Ginny just told me something that Pavarti told her, that is astonishingly unbelievable!" Ron yelled to Harry, his face red with fury.  
  
" Ron calm down! Just tell me!" Harry exclaimed pleadingly.  
  
"Lavender saw Malfoy, forcing Hermione to snog him!" Ron exclaimed madly.  
  
" What?!" Harry yelled." Malfoy's going to die!"  
  
" No Harry." Ron started. Harry looked at him blankly." Dieing is to good for Him."  
  
3333333  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly. He had just had a wonderful dream Hermione kissed him. Then he looked around to find he was in the hospital wing. " Oh it wasn't a dream." Draco muttered.  
  
"Unfortunately, it wasn't." Draco turned. Beside him was Hermione. She had something wrapped up in her hands.  
  
" What's that?" The silver haired boy asked.  
  
"Oh, this is for you." She said.  
  
" How sweet. Granger has brought me a gift." Hermione eyes bored on him. He suddenly felt guilty how he said that. He opened it up. ' How typical' He thought. A book. He read the title out loud. " How to Heimlich yourself in 10 seconds! Oh goodie, is there one about CPRing, myself in 5 seconds flash?"Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
" Well if you don't appreciate my gifts, then I'll just leave, you ungrateful git! I thought that book would be the better for both of us." Hermione turned her nose up and left.  
  
"Phht, whatever."Draco said to himself.  
  
" Shameful how you treat that girl." Said Madam Pomphery as she came up with fresh sheets. " She stayed in this hospital wing for a week with you, bringing her food and studies up here with her. Not to mention AFTER saving your life TWICE."   
  
Draco blanked out. Why would she do that?  
  
" I believe since you are up, it's time to go back to your common room I beleive."Madam Pomphery concluded.  
  
$$$$$$$  
  
Draco walked into his common room to find Hermione there. She was reading a book ignoring his entrance.  
  
' Uh Hermione?" Draco started.  
  
" Yes?" Hermione's stared at him. She was waiting for an apology from his rude behavior in the Hospital wing.  
  
" Why did you stay up there for a week?"  
  
"Ugh!" Hermione turned around and started reading her book.  
  
" What I mean to say is. Uh... thank you for saving my life, and staying with me. That was very sweet."Draco finally popped out.  
  
Hermione turned to him again and blushed." Well it was nothing. There can't be a head girl with out a head boy you know."  
  
" Right." The slytheren boy said as he began to walk towards his room. He stopped and turned to Hermione." By the way." Draco started. Hermione looked up from her book once again. " Your book is upside down." He finished.  
  
555555555  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked that Chapter. Reviews always make me happy. So a happy Author makes a great story. No Flames. By the way, Kenny, You review by pressing GO on the button down there. (Hint, hint) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Draco Malfoy...Just kidding. But really, I don't own Harry Potter the series, books, whatever you wanna call it...  
  
...::Chapter 4::...  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" A girl screamed down the hallway.  
  
"Yes Lavender?" The tall brunette asked the short blonde.  
  
"I have gotten together with the other prefects, and we believe a Halloween ball is in order. After all, it's almost October." Lavender reasoned with the head girl.  
  
"Hmmm. That sounds good, I'll have to talk over it with Draco -"  
  
Hermione was cut off by Lavender with a giggle. Hermione's usual honey colored eyes turned a threatening shade of chocolate brown.  
  
"And what, Lavender I dare say is so funny?" Hermione questioned in a sharp tone.   
  
" Well, You and Malfoy are like, an item now aren't you?" The hazel-eyed girl asked as if it were the most obvious thing. " I mean, after all, you did kiss him."  
  
This struck a nerve.  
  
"Malfoy and I were not! I repeat, were NOT kissing! I was saving his bloody life!" Hermione yelled frustrated.  
  
"Well, you could have used a spell to stop him from choking you know." Lavender quirked an eyebrow. This suddenly dawned on Hermione. She was so stupid! She DIDN'T have to do CPR! Hermione's blank face made Lavender giggle again.  
  
"Well, how about it? Everyone wants a ball, so give it to 'em!" The impatient blonde encouraged.  
  
" Ugh! I dunno. You DID start that rumor about me and Malfoy." The witty teen pointed out.  
  
" Aw common Hermione, you know you like him!" Oh boy, Lavender sure does know how to pinch the nerves in Hermione.  
  
Hermione's eyes turned dark as if she would kill. " Lavender! What on earth would give you that idea?! Malfoy and I have nothing! I do not like him! In fact, I hate him! He has made my life miserable for the last 6 years, calling me names! Making fun of my parents! Hurting my friends! Always trying to make my life a living horror! I hate that stupid scumbag snake! And I am not about to get infatuated with him!" Hermione took deep breaths to repair her nerves while Lavender stood there in shock with her eyes wide open.  
  
Lavender gulped. " Uh, so how about that ball?" Hermione gave her the sharp look that makes everyone feel guilty. The young blonde girl sunk in fear. " Well, maybe I'll ask later."  
  
" Yeah, good idea." A ticked Hermione walked quickly up to her common room.  
  
A platinum silvery haired boy watched with a sad look in his eye.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
" Harry, what are we going to do? How are we going to make Malfoy pay?" Ron questioned, his blue eyes scanning the floor as if it was about to leave.  
  
Harry sighed distractedly, his green emeralds darkening in concentration. " I dunno, this is no Quidditch game Ron. Now the real question is, who is Hermione going to like?"  
  
" Well... me of course. We have been crushing since second year mate, she's mine." The red haired boy looked up happily.  
  
" Well, maybe she HAD a crush on you, but she loves me. We have always had this bond. Since the first day we met." Harry replied knowingly.  
  
" Huh? What ever happened to that love thing going on with Cho?" Ron eyed him suspiciously.   
  
" She was 5th year Ron. She whined too much." Harry reasoned. " And like I said, Hermione and I have this special bond. I remember the looks she gave me 3rd year."  
  
" Yea, that's the your-an-idiot-Harry-can't-you-figure-out-what-this-gold-necklace-does-yet? Look." Ron said.  
  
" No, you must be mistakened Ron, that's you. Remember, you were always the one saying, ' where'd she come from?'" Harry replied with a sarcastic look planted on his face.  
  
Ron's ears turned red. " Well that was a long time ago. But now, she likes me. So what are we going to do about this Malfoy situation?"  
  
" Wait wait wait. Who ever said Hermione likes you?"  
  
" Who ever said Hermione likes YOU?!"  
  
" It's just obvious! She really likes me!"  
  
"Well she loves me!"  
  
"Like a brother."  
  
" At least she doesn't like me like a sister!"  
  
"What?! Where'd that come from?"   
  
" Don't ask me, YOU'RE the one she loves remember."  
  
" Well at least you finally got that in your head!"  
  
" It's called sarcasm Harry!" Ron exclaimed finally winning the battle in the undefeated war.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Hermione had finally gotten her head together and arranged a Halloween ball for the 7th years. The ball would be a costume ball. She and Draco planned together. Draco, although acted very immature with Hermione again. Which completely confused Hermione. It was like he had a double personality. One time he's sort of nice. The next he's in her face.   
  
Of course there was a Hogsmede trip planned out before, so all the 7th years could go buy costumes. Hermione took a sewing class back in London though, so she was making hers. She was so excited, her costume will be great. And after the Malfoy and Mione rumors calmed down, everything was back to normal. Well, except for Ron and Harry. They had been fighting for a long time, about who-knows-what, and it even got into wands and punches. Unfortunately Hermione had to take house points off of Gryffindor to stop the fights. With the ball coming up, everything was going so right, yet so wrong.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
" Draco, we're going to have to Hogsmede together to get decorations." Hermione persisted.  
  
" Go your self mudblood." Draco sneered.  
  
" I am sick and tired of this, tell me what's going on." Hermione said with pleading brown eyes.  
  
Draco's silver eyes narrowed and turned into a deep shade of gray. " Nothings going on. Keep your filthy nose out of your upperclassmen's business mudblood."   
  
Hermione pretended to look around as if in search for something. " Excuse me Malfoy, but I don't see any upperclassmen in here."  
  
" How dumb can you get you filthy worm." Draco sneered and loathed on the outside, but hated his own words in reality.  
  
" I'm not going to stand for your childish behavior. I don't know how you got to be head boy, but you need to act mature, like a man would. Your father probably blackmailed the ministry to get you in here!" Hermione screeched at Draco.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about stuff you don't know! And don't you dare talk about my father like that! You wouldn't know anything about me! You're parents must have taught you to be a snobby know-it-all brat, because they are nothing but a bunch of filthy, worthless, muggles!" Draco spat.   
  
Hermione striked at him, giving him a stinging pain, and a red mark, standing out horribly against his fair skin. Draco moved closer and closer to Hermione, until they touched cheek to cheek.  
  
"When the dark lord comes, I'll make sure you're parents will be the first ones they kill." Draco hissed into Hermione's ear threateningly. Hermione's eyes widened as her reddish-brown irises became glossy. She ran up to her room and slammed the door closed.  
  
Draco just made Hermione cry, the last thing he wanted to do. His feelings became strong with sympathy and pity for her. He pitied her because she had to live with him. She probably hated him as much as she said she did to Lavender. He wouldn't blame her. He was harsh, and cold. ' How could I've been so stupid?!' He thought in despair.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The days passed, and Hermione didn't speak to him. The first time ever, she seemed as if she feared him. Last year he would have loved that. But this year, every time she turned away when he looked at her, or left a room when he entered, he felt pain that only increased. His feelings for her only started as a crush at a bump in at Diagon Alley. The ugly duckling only bloomed into a beautiful swan over the summer. But as he found out more about her, the more he loved her. Wait! Did I just say Love?! Well it is possible... she's smart, witty, beautiful, wise, fun helpful, caring... she's perfect. Except when she cries, it makes me feel guilty. From what I know of, she only really cried when someone said something about a friend or relative. ' Speaking of friends' he glared at his thought. ' How am I going to get Potter and Weasley out of the picture? I heard they weren't friends anymore.' He grinned. ' Wonder what made them depart their 6 year friendship.'  
  
XXXXX  
  
A/N: Ok that's the end of that chapter! Please review, no Flames. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
..:..:..Before I start the story I would like to give thanks..:..:..  
  
NitenGale: I know it should be more realistic. But it kind of goes with the plot. Thanx for pointing that out for me though. And thanx for the review!  
  
Storywritter10791: Thank you!! I'll try.  
  
HGlovesDM: thank you so much for the review!  
  
Da-ReDhEdEd-WeIrDo: Thank you Jamie! Hey that makes 2 of us, I'm a Redhead too!  
  
Doodlebug92: short n' sweet. Thanx 4 the review!  
  
May-ann: I'm really touched, thanx. Your encouragement made me so happy! Pleez keep reviewing! =D  
  
xxXxx...:...Chapter 6...:...xxXxx  
  
Hermione sighed as she looked downwards from her bed. She had just woken up from a nightmare where Malfoy was killing her family. She had cried all night but was to tired to weep some more.   
  
Today was the Hogsmede trip. She had her costume finished, but she needed shoes and make-up. She also needed to get some decorations. Ron and Harry had seprately been begging her to go with them. She refused, she didn't want anymore fighting, so she lied and told them she needed to get some girl stuff by herself.  
  
After she finished taking a shower, putting on just a little make-up on, and brushing her teeth, she put on her warm fitting brown turtleneck, and her flare black jeans, with a Gryffindor scarf and hat too match. As Hermione headed down the great hall for some breakfast before her departure to Hogsmede, she saw a blonde guy across the hall gazing at her. Her honey orbs darkened and narrowed. Hermione knew she had to avoid Malfoy. Not only him, but also Ron and Harry, who were beckoning her to join on different sides of the breakfast table. Her only choice was to sit in the middle and eat her toast quickly.  
  
XXXXX  
  
After hours of finding the perfect accessories to the Halloween ball, Hermione headed over to "Drapes, Dangles, and Dragon hide boots." A store where decorations, and arts and crafts were sold. Hermione's Hair limply fell into her face while she was looking at talking jack o' lanterns. Her eyes moved upwards and widened in shock when she saw two dazzling silver orbs staring into her reddish-brown eyes.  
  
" W-what are you doing here ferret?" Hermione stuttered feeling foolish.  
  
" Why else? To help you carry the decorations of course." Malfoy's hair was let down loosely in his face making him look very mysterious. Something Hermione always wanted in a guy, mystery.   
  
' Wait what am I implying? Malfoy's cute?' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. " Well I guess you can."  
  
" Well of course I'm going to help you, after all you need it." Hermione didn't know how to reply to this, was he honestly helping her in service? Or was he just making fun of her? Obviously Draco saw the blank look in Hermione's face and smirked. " I found all the decorations we need, you just need to help me carry it."  
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance. " Who says you're picking out all the decorations? You live in a dark empty manor. Now I know how to decorate. Look I appreciate it, but I want to pick at least some stuff out."  
  
" Hermione the Manager practically picked them all out FOR me and paid for it herself."Draco said emphasizing 'for'.  
  
Hermione was shocked at the use of her first name. " Uh well, lets get a move on then."  
  
" Ok, here you go, carry that." Draco pushed a big bag into Hermione's arms.  
  
"I'm NOT a House elf Malfoy, at least ask nicely." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, fine PLEASE carry this." Malfoy cringed at his own words. He had never said please to anyone, and he didn't think he'd start with a mudblood. A very pretty mudblood.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Decorations were being put up by all the prefects and House Elves, for soon the ball would take place in the used-to-be Great hall, now a Ballroom. It was magnificent. There were red and black lanterns, fake spider webs, enchanted storm ceiling, rain that never fell on anyone's head, blaring fires in the Huge and small fire places, there were coffins on walls, fake bloody knives by the blood red punch, even the portraits dressed up and promised to stare at all the passer-bys. The outside was just as scary. They would have the ' Bloody Brides' sing at the ball.  
  
All the creepy blue lights were getting repaired to flash through the entire ball to add dramatic effect. No one was allowed in there except for the staff, prefects, house elves, and head girl and boy until the ball started.  
  
"Attention everyone!" Hermione shouted through the Great hall. Everyone in there looked up at Hermione. " Thank you for all your hard work and 'dead'ication to this ball- " Everyone laughed, clapped and cheered. "This will be the greatest ball of Hogwarts History, because of the cooperation of everyone put into it, I would just like to say I'm proud, and we need to get ready for the ball so Leave!" Hermione shouted playfully. Everyone laughed and chattered excitedly as they left the Great Hall to get ready.  
  
Hermione started walking up to her common room to get ready. Everyone was trying to get a date for the ball. She didn't expect to get one. There was no way she would go with Ron or Harry, they were like brothers to her, and everyone else just wasn't her type. " Grim reaper" Hermione pronounced as she stepped into her common room. She was surprised to see Draco there waiting for her. He was usually in his room. She was walking passed him to get ready for the ball. He grabbed her arm shocking her. Hermione, as much as she hated to admit it, was afraid of Draco Malfoy, since his threat, she kept distance with him. She tried to loose his grip but he was just too strong.  
  
" Let go, I have to get ready." Hermione urged, in fear.  
  
" As soon as I tell you what I have to tell you." Draco gripped tighter, his eyes darkening dangerously.   
  
' Just like from my nightmares, is he going to hurt me?' Hermione thought, a sweat drop slowly trickled down her fore head.  
  
" Well, I haven't got all night." Hermione stated. She became afraid at her own words. Those were the words she said in her nightmare, right before he took out a knife and killed her. Her eyes widened, she tried to get his hands off, but he just gripped tighter, cutting off her circulation. His arm behind his back slowly started coming into view showing a knife gripped tightly in his hand.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Hermione couldn't say anything. She was scared for her and her family's life.  
  
" M-Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
" Can you cut this open? I don't want to cut myself; it's a letter from Dumbledore. He sealed it so tight, I couldn't even use a spell to take it off. Figures he wants us to open it with a knife, since it's Halloween and all." Draco said with no expressions. Draco expected her to nag at him saying " So you'd rather have me cut myself??" but all she did was lower her gaze as if she was relieved.  
  
Hermione let go a breath she didn't know she was holding. " Whom is it addressed to?"  
  
" Both of us."  
  
"Oh." Hermione just snatched the knife from him and opened it in a zip. " Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger- " She started. " It is always expected at balls that Head boy and Head girl go to balls together. Please cancel any dates you had already. Sorry for the late notice, and have a nice Halloween. Sincerely, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Hermione finished.  
  
Both of the teens took turns reading the letter over and over again, disbelieving.  
  
" WE HAVE TO GOTO THE BALL TOGETHER?!" The two yelled in unison.  
  
XXXXX  
  
A/N: Thank You for all the reviews. The next chapter will be the Ball!! Pleez Review, no Flames, and I hope I made this chapter enjoyable! (Sorry it's shorter.) I might not add a chapter soon; I'm going to my cousin's house for a while. But still review, it encourages me to write. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Warning: This chapter is kind of dark not too dark though, just a little. I really don't know the story of Bloody Mary, so I just made up the murder thing. Don't worry, it still goes with the plot!  
  
Da-ReDhEdEd-WeIrDo: No problem! You are completely and totally right! LOL. Redheads Rock! Anyway thanx, I was working on the decorations. I'm trying hard. Look at those muscles!   
  
Fantasyprincess09: Thanx how thoughtful. I had a great time! Of course I'll keep writing. I can't, no; I WON'T let my reviewers down!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Thanx bunches! Thanx for your review!  
  
NotreDamegirlie: Awww, this aint a flame, its constructive critisism. And you are constructing, I thank you for that. Well I wasn't hyper. I DID move fast on that chapter though. ' thanx for the compliment, I'm a beginner writer. I'm really stressed of my reviewer's opinions. Thanx 4 the review!   
  
NitenGale: Sorry 4 the predictability. ' But I do appreciate your reviews.  
  
May-ann: Awww. Your reviews get me every time! If people are fishing for compliments, writing a story is a good way. I luv your reviews!  
  
Storywritter10791: Thanx! Your welcome and I'm doin' my best. Thanx 4 your reviews!  
  
Imogenhm: Thank you very much! Pleez keep reviewing!  
  
Alyssa-farrell: OMGosh! I luv your reviews so it works both ways! Well I wasn't sure at 1st, but after thinking about it, I always have enjoyed HGDM fics, so I'm taking a chance. Thanx 4 reviewing!  
  
This-is-not-meant-to-be-a-flame: ' sigh' Well I have been asking 4 ideas the whole time 4 whoever would like to share some. The summary DID say that a lot of boys were falling in love with her, so you should have expected the sap. I KNOW it's unrealistic, I have read the HP books a million of times, and I'm not expecting to be Rowling my first fic. I appreciate your review. And if you would like, I would like you to help put in the " pusaz" in my fic. Calling my fic boring was kind of harsh. No matter, I would still want some more reviews from you. Just be gentle with me, I am a porcelain antique and I can't be remade. Thank you for your review. XxxX  
  
My mom's making me earn computer time now and I have to do loads of chores to earn it. With all of your encouragements, I will make it! Thank you reviewers!   
  
XxxX  
  
...:...Chapter 7...:...  
  
XXXX  
  
With a grim look on her face, Hermione headed up to her room to get ready for the ball.   
  
" I-I can't believe I have to go with him," Her voice was breaking, Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she forced herself to keep a straight face. The past years Hermione was never afraid of Malfoy. But his threat still rang in her ears making her feel weak and frail. She knew he had connections, and that dream kept on taunting her.  
  
In the dream, she was running into non-stop fog dripping in blood after being stabbed by Malfoy. She glanced nervously every now and then at her friends and family's grave stones. Frightened, she ran faster and faster, and hit something hard. It was a big willow tree.  
  
" Do you mind? We're digging" Two hooded men said hoarsely facing her. Hermione stood back to see a gravestone, and an almost finished hole. She looked up to see the stone writing and nearly choked on her own saliva. It said:  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger  
  
Mudblood stabbed by Draco Malfoy,  
  
Finished by the dark lord."  
  
The hooded men took of their black covering. One was Malfoy, holding a bloody knife. The other was unmistakably Voldemort.   
  
" Avada Kedavra!" He shouted. She felt a sharp pain pierce her heart like a thousand stabs and she limply fell into the hole...  
  
Hermione shuddered and decided to get ready now. The dream was something she wanted to be the LAST thing on her mind, especially on Halloween night. She put on the costume she made, figuring her sewing class really paid off. It was a fit low-neck dress, showing some cleavage, which was unlike Hermione, but suited her character. It was black, making her fair skin look snow white. A couple of inches below her knees, hung a layered of black red black, which was roughly cut to look torn. The sleeves were long and black, the slit on her sleeve started from her shoulders. The whole dress, black with a bit of blood red, sparkled. Hermione was proud of her work. She changed her whole look for the night. She put a spell on her hair to be extremely straight and black, she put on make up to make her look scary, which included; dark mascara, dark red eyeliner, deep crimson colored lipstick, and fake blood on her face and various parts of her body. (A/N: keep a clean mind) For Halloween, she's Bloody Mary.  
  
XXXX  
  
Hermione walked out of her room, She had to wait for Malfoy. Hermione fidgeted with her " just-for-the-night" hair, and scanned the floor nervously.  
  
" Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Malfoy in a black costume, blood all over him. In his hand was a bloody knife. She figured it was fake. At least she hoped. Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat. ' Don't be silly Hermione. Even if he was going to kill someone, he'd do it with magic.' Right then, she realized what he was supposed to be. Bloody Mary's Murderer.  
  
XXXX  
  
" Malfoy." Hermione stated nervously.  
  
His eyes narrowed. " I thought we were on a first name basis."  
  
" Yes Draco." Hermione mentally slapped herself. Why was she following orders now? Draco raised an eyebrow. " Lets go." Hermione ordered, her eyes glinted demandingly. They left at an uncomfortable distance. Her costume was perfect. Scary, yet elegant. Draco noticed their costumes matched. She was Bloody Mary, and he was the guy who made her bloody. He sorely wished he hadn't threatened her, she seemed terrified of him.  
  
XXXX  
  
As soon as the bloody couple reached the great hall, they look around amazed at their own works. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Loads of people were dancing to " The Bloody Brides" music, (A/N: Wow, I just realize this chapter is very bloody. Lol. Forgive me) While others were admiring costumes and decorations.  
  
" Want some punch?" Draco asked, the flashing blue lights making him look dead.  
  
" Sure." Hermione stated. She was going to have a good time, and not let ferret ruin it for her, just because of a few words and a couple of dumb dreams. She was sick of being afraid, so tonight she would be brave.  
  
The murderer came back with some smoky punch. (Due to dry ice) They drank up, standing in silence. A slow song came up. Pansy, dressed up as a princess ran up to Draco. " Oh Dracky! This will be our song from now on! Lets dance!" Before Draco could object or say, ' Oh great a song about dead people' Pansy dragged him to the dance floor and grabbed him close.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. " Saps." (A/N: Thanx for the word! You know who you are) at that moment, Ron walked up to her.   
  
"Care to dance?" He asks holding a hand out politely.  
  
Hermione smiled. " I'd love to."  
  
They walked out onto the dance floor. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hooked his hands on her waist. " So are you and Harry getting along now?" Hermione asked trying to make conversation.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and laughed. " Well I guess so. Now we are kind of."  
  
" That's good, by the way. What WERE you guys fighting about?"  
  
" Uh, can we go outside to talk about this?" Ron looked nervous, and she felt him start to shake.  
  
" Of course." Hermione's eyes shined with a concerned look. They walked outside, which looked completely like a cemetery with fog everywhere. Hermione shivered. Ron grasped her hand tightly and led her out to a tree. He sat down with her not saying anything for a few minutes. " Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione felt really bad. Ron turned towards her, his eyes sparkling wildly an electric blue. He bored his eyes into her. Hermione started to feel nervous. He placed his hands perfectly on her face, and kissed her. All Hermione felt was shock, confuse-ment, and cold lips. She pulled away not knowing what to do. She didn't like him like that, what would she say? " Ron, I can't."  
  
His face filled with disappointment and his blue eyes dimmed. " W-why not?"  
  
Hermione sighed. " I love you, but I'm not IN love with you."  
  
Ron burst. " Hermione! Haven't you seen it? Aren't you the smartest witch at this school?! Harry and I have been fighting over YOU!"  
  
Hermione's eyes became as wide as quaffle balls. " But, why me? I'm no very pretty, and what about Cho-"  
  
" He said something about her being whining too much or something," Ron started " but that doesn't matter. I have felt this vibe with you ever since second year. I have realized, I'm in love with you Hermione! It can be you an me!" He squeezed her hand desperately.  
  
" No Ron... It can't." Hermione let go of his grasp and left to her common room, leaving a rather rejected redhead at a big willow tree.  
  
XXXX  
  
Draco was rather annoyed with Pansy. She kept on talking about who knows what. Then she brought up a topic that snapped his attention back.   
  
" You know Draco, I heard the Dark Lord has big plans for you." Pansy said in a dangerous whisper.  
  
" And what would that be?" Draco said in a flat tone. He really didn't want to go to the dark side, and wasn't EVER planning on being a death eater. But he wanted to know anyhow, just in case he ever needed the information.  
  
" From what I heard, you're going to have to kill the mudblood you have to be around all the time. It would drive Potter insane." Pansy seductively whispered. Draco stepped back quickly. " Dracky, what's YOUR problem? Getting a soft spot for the mudblood?"   
  
Inside he wanted to say ' Don't call Hermione a mudblood!' but if he wanted to be a spy, he couldn't let Pansy know that.  
  
" No Pansy, she's filth." Draco said in a monotone.  
  
"Yes I knew you would say that." Pansy smirked.  
  
" I think I'm coming down with something. I need to revive my strength. It's been a long day. Goodnight Pansy."  
  
" Awww. Draky it's only twelve." Pansy pouted. Draco combed his platinum hair behind his ear with his fingers, and just walked off.  
  
XXXX  
  
Draco walked inside his common room surprised to see Hermione there in her shorts and T-shirt, her hair back to its fluffy walnut colored appearance. Nearly everyone else was still at the ball, wanting to stay the whole night. She was sitting on the couch, her knees up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them, her hair spread on her arms and legs as she was looking down not aware of Draco's entrance. He heard a sniffle come from her; it was then he realized she was crying. Draco took a deep breath. Now was his chance.  
  
He walked up to the couch and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione obviously felt the couch weigh down and looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red.   
  
" What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be snogging Pansy?" Draco flinched at that thought. But he said nothing. She managed to roll her eyes. " You aren't going to confess your love to me are you?" Draco was shocked at this random question, and ran his fingers through his silvery hair.  
  
" No of course not." Draco lied. He can't believe he was even thinking that. She just quirked an eyebrow.  
  
" Then get on with the criticism, insults, and how horrible I looked tonight already."  
  
" What?! You looked beautiful!" Draco slapped his hand on his mouth. Did he say that out loud? Hermione was just as shocked. Draco decided to change the subject.  
  
" So why were you crying?" Draco asked.  
  
" I wasn't crying!" Hermione looked up defiantly in a brave manner, the light showing her tear streaks.  
  
" Righhht." Draco got up. " Well I guess you don't need any comfort then."  
  
Draco started to walk away with the word " comfort" ringing in Hermione's ears.  
  
" Draco wait." Hermione got Draco's attention and he walked back up to her. " Why would you want to comfort me?"  
  
" Well duh! I'm not completely inhuman!" Draco teased.  
  
For the first time in a long time Hermione smiled a REAL smile. The person who made her frown all this time, made her smile once again.   
  
Draco has never seen Hermione smile before, and now he knew how Weasley and Potter fell for her. Now he knew the real Hermione Granger. She wasn't a mudblood anymore. She was an actual human being, just like himself. She was completely equal, if not better than anyone else. And He, Draco Malfoy loved everything about her. Her caring personality, her wittiness, her brilliance, and most of all, her smile. Her smile was like how it was like when you eat the fluffy cookies right out of the oven, warm and gooey. Or like when you swim through a lake on an extremely hot day, the water caressing through your hair. It first turned out to be a crush, and now he might be falling in love with Hermione.   
  
Draco and Hermione heard music coming from the great hall. His silver eyes stared at Hermione. Hermione felt a blush crawl up her face.   
  
" We didn't really get to dance... so would you care to?" Draco asked holding out his hand.   
  
Hermione was a little hesitant at first. ' I mean, this morning I was terrified of him. But now. Now I think it will be ok. I mean, it's just dancing.' Hermione smiled. " I'd love to."   
  
XXXX  
  
A/N: OK OK I know it's fluffy, but bear with me please. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews people! Ideas are welcome, but flames are NOT. I DO accept constructive criticism, but pleez be gentle! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the plot is mine though.  
  
DracoIsMyLOVER: Thanx 4 ur review! I'm happy that u r happy! : )  
  
Imogenhm: Thank you for keeping on with the reviews! I like them. And sorry for the wait.  
  
Nexiumchick: That's true. I couldn't have said it better myself. He-he-he . Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Major issues 4 life: Well I want to make it a little realistic. I don't think someone who has been enemies would kiss the person they are afraid of right away, but it is coming. ; ) Thank you for the review!  
  
Storywritter10791: Thank you for your reviews and faith in me! You have been there all the way!  
  
Shaz: OK I'll try to link. But you'll know if your reading this. Lol. Thanx 4 the review!  
  
...:...Chapter 8...:...  
  
Since the Halloween Ball, Hermione's nerves calmed down and her nightmares slowly drifted away. It seemed as if once she confronted the person who gave her nightmares, that person took them away just as easy. Hermione was happier then she had been for months. The head girl walked around the castle for a while just to think. She was absolutely happy that the nightmares were gone, but now they were being replaced with dreams. Weird dreams. Just the night before, she had a dream Draco came up to her, held her hand, and pecked her cheek. Hermione always had this overwhelming feeling when she woke up. Something in-between nausea and feather lightness in her stomach. Hermione all of the sudden became very aware of her appearance. She would take more time putting make-up on, brushing her hair for hours, making sure she was clean, smelling good, she even got a citrus ocean breeze perfume! In class Hermione couldn't pay attention anymore, even in her favorite subjects! Her honey eyes kept wandering nowhere as if she was expecting someone to run in and tell her something exciting has happened. Hermione became less interested in her homework and more interested in her diary. The Gryffindor girl walked into her room and headed straight for her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I felt especially dizzy. I think it may be nerves or maybe even sickness. It's been a week from the Halloween Ball, and I can't stop thinking of that night. Ron ignores me now. I don't blame him, I feel incredibly guilty. Harry seems to talk to me more then ever! And Draco. Oh yes Draco. I don't know what it is, but every time I see him, I feel kind of sick and not hungry. I even had an empty stomach after craving pudding for weeks by just seeing him across the great hall. And he smiles now! He actually smiles! It makes me feel week and flattered for the oddest reason. Today I saw him passing by in the hallway. He said hello to me. I was about to return the favor but tripped right in front of him! I felt so embarrassed, my cheeks turned practically crimson and I felt like I was going to barf! I went to the hospital wing today. Madam Pomfery was stern for all the ruckus but just smiled at the end telling me there was nothing wrong with me.  
I think everybody is trying to hide something from me. I feel very odd and ugly now.   
Just a couple of weeks ago, I hated Draco Malfoy. Despising every detail, every sneer every twinge of pure evil in his pale face. I even had nightmares. Horrible dreams about him and Voldemort! Now I'm having dreams of being comforted and held in his arms. I think that these dreams have been controlling me. My dreams are my weaknesses. The only thing I'm afraid of now is my dreams. It's getting late now. I promised Harry I would come talk about something important with him wonder what it is. I have a feeling though. Gary Brunes, the Gryffindor beater, just got expelled from " accidentally" setting Snape on fire. Ha-ha-ha-ha!   
  
Confused and amused,  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione put her Diary down on her pillow. She brushed her hair and headed down to the common room, on her way to the Gryffindor tower. She headed down the stairs and stopped immediately when she saw Draco on the couch with something in his hand.   
  
He smiled. " Are you alright? I heard you had to go to the hospital wing today."  
  
Hermione gulped. Her eyes grew wide. Why was it so hard to talk? " Uh y-yeah. Well I'm better now. Just a little fever." She lied.  
  
Draco combed his silver hair out of his face with his fingers and raised an eyebrow. " You were always a bad liar Hermione Granger!" He laughed.  
  
Hermione gave her fake, sarcastic laugh. " Eh-he-he-he yeah, really funny," Hermione really did laugh when she saw Draco's expression. He looked like a confused little puppy.  
  
" I never knew you had a sense of sarcasm." Draco chuckled.   
  
" Yeah-yeah, well I have to go now." Hermione started for the portrait to leave when Draco ran over in front of her. Hermione gave him a questioning look.  
  
He opened his hand. Hermione gasped. It was a beautiful ring! It was silver with a big amber jewel in the middle surrounded with emeralds. " This is for you." Draco said.  
  
" It's fantastic, but what for?" Hermione's mouth still gaped.  
  
Draco looked a little uneasy then braved. " It's proof to you that I will promise to never be nasty or mean to you again. I don't want it like that. It's a friendship ring."  
  
Hermione gently reached out for it and put it on her silver chained necklace. Her mother told her it was always proper to put a ring a boy gave you on a necklace. Then she got an idea. " Hold on Draco Malfoy!" Hermione ran up to her room and back down with something in her hand. Draco was bewildered. "Here." Hermione held out a gold-banded ring with a big swirly emerald in the middle with rubies embroidering the band. It was her fathers. He had given it to her to give to a special friend one day. Draco reached out for it in awe, and then paused. " I can't accept it, I was the one being horrible to you."  
  
" Draco, it takes two to be friends, and it takes two to have a friendship ring." Hermione sternly said. She shoved the ring back to him. " Oh yeah." She handed him a golden chain necklace. " If you want." She added.  
  
" O-of course." Draco put the ring on the chain and around his neck. The necklaces fit them beautifully. Like it was made FOR them. " Thank you." He said still in amazement.  
  
"Thank YOU. I have to leave now, I'll see you friend." Hermione said. Hermione left the common room with a huge grin on her face.  
  
XXXX  
  
Harry was waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Hermione. He was anxious to tell her the news. She was late. He had heard what Ron did and was Furious. But he calmed down after hearing Hermione rejected him. It was kind of harsh but hey, he had a crush on her too. It was only human. His thoughts were interrupted the portrait opening. He looked up to see the head girl walking in with a wide smile plastered on her face.  
  
" Hullo." Harry said with a surprised look on his face. Why was she so happy? Did she know what the news was already? He hoped not. But then again, that would be a good thing if she were smiling.  
  
" Hi." Hermione said airily. " So what's the news?" Hermione said with a dazed look on her face.  
  
" Well why don't you sit down? I think you can't see with all that fog clouding up your eyes, you might fall." Harry chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Hermione DID sit down. More like plopping down. She looked like she was on cloud nine. " Mhm." She answered as if she didn't hear anything.  
  
" U-u-u-u-h Hermione can you please tell me what is wrong with your eyes? Did you get enough sleep?" Harry had a worried look on his face. Hermione's eyes were clouded up, they looked paler. Out of nowhere, her eyes brightened back and her goofy smiled turned back into an excited one.  
  
" Oh sorry Harry didn't see you there. I was having the most wonderful dream! I got this ring from..." She paused and looked down, seeing she really did have a ring. It wasn't a dream. Harry looked at her, both eyebrows raised.   
  
" No offense. But do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked. His emerald eyes were glittering with concern.  
  
" Harry, remember how you acted when you had a crush on Cho?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Well yes but-"  
  
" What was it like? What did it feel like?" Hermione cut him off.  
  
Harry wasn't expecting a parade of personal questions." Uh Hermione. I'm over her. I kind of don't remember the actual feelings I had when I was around her." He paused. Then asked suspiciously. " Why do you ask?"  
  
Hermione blushed. " Never mind."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. " No-no I mind. Now spill."  
  
Hermione blushed deeper. " Well I think I have a crush on -"  
  
" Who?" Harry asked. He never was nosy but he started to think this would get him somewhere.  
  
" I'm not telling." Hermione said.  
  
" Is it someone I know?" Hermione blushed more if possible at this question.  
  
" Quite well." Hermione replied.  
  
" Does his person play quidditch?" Harry asked.  
  
" Oh yeah." Hermione started looking really nervous.  
  
" Is this person a seeker?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. " That's too much information already!" She snapped.  
  
" Just that last question and no more. I promise." Harry vowed.  
  
" Oh alright. Yes he's a seeker." Hermione sighed.  
  
Harry thought about this. ' It's a seeker. Hufflepuff has a girl seeker so it can't be her. I don't really know the Ravenclaw seeker, so that's out. She does definitely not like Malfoy. So that leaves one person left. ME.' Harry grinned in victory.  
  
" About that news." Hermione snapped.  
  
" Oh right." Harry started. " As you know, one of my beaters has been expelled for a beautiful parade of fireworks." Harry paused a minute to laugh. " And we are going to have auditions for a new beater." He continued. " So I was wondering if you would like to try?"  
  
Hermione leapt off of her seat and yelped for joy. " Yes! Of course I'll try! I want to be on the team!"  
  
" And if you make it, you DO know you have to get up early for practices?" Harry asked.  
  
" Absolutely." Hermione confirmed.   
  
" I'll see you at try outs!" Harry said with a grin.  
  
"I'll be there. Good night."  
  
" Good night."  
  
Hermione walked out feeling refreshed. She had gotten a ring from a guy she thinks she likes and has been asked to try out for beater, to be on a real quidditch team! Her year was turning up after all!  
  
Unknown to Hermione, a certain evil pug-faced slytherin was spying on her. Gathering information for her future master.  
  
XXXX  
  
A/N: I hoped you like it. I'm extremely busy this month but please don't hesitate to review. I hate flames, love reviews. Be gentle with critism. I luv U all! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the series  
  
/,,,....Thank You...,,,   
  
eilandjoe: Thank you I love compliments. Thanks for the review! Don't hesitate to review for upcoming chapters!  
  
Iluvromance4: You gave me really good ideas! Thank you, I always need them. Keep up the good work on reviews, and I will keep up the chapters.  
  
Fictiongurl: Sorry I didn't update soon, but I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for reviews!  
  
Da-ReD-hEdEd-WeIrDo: Aww Jamie. I luv you too! Thanks for staying loyal with reviews even though I'm taking forever to write the chapters!  
  
..;.. Chapter 9..;..   
  
It was cold this morning. Harry was sitting outside on a bench wrapped in a Gryffindor scarf, at the quidditch field waiting for the try-out people to arrive. His whole team was already there. Ron ignored him and gave him an evil eye quite a few times. The raven-haired boy was anxious for try-outs. He wanted to see Hermione's improvements. Knowing her, she would plan out all her techniques.   
  
Rosy Calendar, a third year, was doing a horrible job trying to hit the ball with out getting a huge lump on her eye. But Harry realized it was a big mole. Garret Andrews was pretty OK. He tried out last year also, it seemed he improved from his first year. He was on the list of course. Next was Kenny Anderson, who had wild blonde hair and bluish-white eyes. Harry had over heard Lavender and Parvati talking about him. Seemed every girl in school liked him. Kenny was in all his classes, and they got along pretty well. Seems that Americans were pretty dang funny. It turned out he was tremendous! Now the emerald-eyed boy began to worry Hermione wouldn't make the team. Kenny was a fabulous beater! He would've tried out last year, but he was still at an American wizarding school. His family just moved. After some crappy trys and some awesome ones, Hermione came next and last.  
  
Hermione's reddish eyes turned a pale color of walnut brown. She was obviously nervous. Now that wasn't like Hermione.  
  
" Hello Hermione! I'm glad you made it!" Harry exclaimed. " Wouldn't miss it..." Hermione said nervously. " Don't be so nervous 'Mione. It will be fun! Just concentrate!" Harry grinned. He saw Hermione's eyes shift quickly somewhere and back to him in a swift movement. " It's Kenny, he's really good. Oh well, lets get this sh-show on the road. Or in this case the air. Haha-ha-haha." Hermione said quickly. Harry laughed. " Well have fun! Now show me what you've got!" Hermione took off her robes to feel the refreshing chilling air showing her strong muscular arms. She got on the broom and flew up quickly. Harry released the bludger only to find Hermione gracefully but forcefully in a clean-cut way, hit the bludger. Harry let out two bludgers. She made it again. Hermione made to 13 bludgers, Kenny's was 14. " Well Hermione! It seems you have a very close score to Kenny! Now all you have to do is beat his score on the obstacle course." Harry said hopefully. " Ok." Hermione replied. She got back onto the broom and sped towards the course.   
Harry looked around to see everyone's amazed faces. Then something caught his attention. A flash of silver caught his attention as he saw a boy sitting on a bench across the field writing in a notebook.   
" Malfoy" Harry growled. He ran over to the other side of the field with one eye on Hermione, the other on the snake. Harry reached Malfoy at a quick pace. " Malfoy! What are you doing at the try-outs? Copying moves? Cheating?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. " Not really." He said coolly.  
" Then why the heck are you here?" Harry snarled. He loathed Malfoy. " Just...to watch, but If I'm not welcomed..." " Well, you're not!" " Fine, fine, don't lose your pants Potter." Malfoy walked away holding onto something on his chained necklace. XXXX Harry walked back to see the last maneuvers Hermione did. She improved a lot! Harry walked up to Hermione shook hands with her and said, " Welcome to the team!" Kenny looked a little disappointed but walked up to Harry anyway. " Well the best man, or Woman I should say, won. You know, the beater position wasn't my first choice. I used to be a seeker." And with that, Kenny left. Something just dawned on Harry. Kenny liked Quidditch, He knew him well, and he was a seeker. Oh no, another competitor.   
  
XXXX  
  
Weeks past and Hermione felt really good about making the team. The only part she didn't like was Harry flirting with her all the time. She knew he liked her because of what Ron said. Hermione only liked Harry as a friend, and him flirting with her kind of creeped her out. Whenever Hermione would go in her common room, Draco was there. Now that she knew the REAL him, he was actually quite funny. They would always talk at night until they grew tired, and he would make Hermione burst into hysterical fits of laughter. Draco wasn't mean anymore, he kept his word, and Hermione kept her ring. Hermione and Draco became good friends, and they even sat next to each other during meals. Obviously, some one thought there was something going on.  
  
" Hello Draco. How are you this fine evening?" Pansy smiled seductively, putting her right leg over her left leg to show some cleavage.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and smirked at Hermione, who was sitting next to him in Her quidditch robes and equipment. " OH DEAR PANSY! Where WOULD I be with out YOU?" Draco exaggerated in a sarcastic voice. Hermione giggled.  
  
" I know." Said Pansy. " With Mudbloods."  
  
Draco's teasing smirk went away into a mean sneer. " What are you implying pug-face?"  
  
Pansy gasped and hid tears. " I'm implying your hanging out with people you are going to hurt later."  
  
It was Hermione's turn to gasp. " Wh-what?"  
  
Draco panicked. " I'm never going to hurt Hermione. She's my partner as the head girl, and she's my friend!"  
  
" I KNEW IT!" Pansy shrieked. " You ARE turning soft!"  
  
Draco sighed. " I am."  
  
" You're turning too confident. You act like an idiotic Gryffindor! I'll be back Draco. And you'll want me when it's time. Have fun with your girlfriend while you can! " Pansy yelled as she began to leave.  
  
Hermione grabbed her arm swiftly. " I want you to apologize for your rude behavior Miss. Parkinson."  
  
Pansy looked down at her and spat at Hermione's foot. " You think I'M going to bow down to a Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione raised her bat. " Don't forget, I'm a beater, there's a reason I have that name Parkinson I could MAKE you bow down. But I do believe you need to apologize to myself and the head boy."  
  
Pansy hesitated. " Fine then Granger, I'm sorry. But this isn't the last you've heard of me."  
  
" I don't doubt that." Hermione said as Pansy walked away. " When I hear you're in Azkaban prison."  
  
Draco smiled at her. " That was awesome! You told her! I've been trying to do that for 6 years!"  
  
Hermione didn't smile back. " She's lying isn't she?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. " About what?"  
  
" You aren't going to hurt me are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco was taken by surprise by this question. " W-well no. I would never do that."  
  
Hermione glared. " You sounded a little hesitant Malfoy."  
  
" Oh no, back to the last name?"  
  
" Is he planning something?"  
  
" Is who planning something?"  
  
" Don't play dumb. I'm speaking of Voldemort."  
  
" ... Yes." Draco was waiting for Hermione to tell him to tell Dumbledore.  
  
" You are going to be a death eater." Hermione stated.  
  
Draco was surprised again. He would never go to dark magic again. Hermione started to tear up. He realized what Hermione needed. She needed comfort. This time he wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her tightly. One of his hands held out his ring.  
  
" Hermione. I won't become a death eater. Never. I made a promise I would be your friend. I will keep it. I hope you can learn to trust me too. I DO know about Voldemort planning. But I will NOT let him hurt you. I'll even die for you. And that's the truth."  
  
By the end of Draco's speech both of them spilled hot tears on each other, still hugging. Hermione looked up and smiled.  
  
" I believe in you Draco."  
  
" I believe in you Hermione."  
  
Draco leaned down and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and left Hermione stunned and amused.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm in love...  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
XXXX  
  
Well! I hope you liked it! I'm risking my health to write this. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm thinking at putting a deadline at 1 or 2 chapters a month. Please review. No flames. Be gentle with criticism! 


	10. Chapter 10I'M NOT A GRYFFINDOR

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. I DO own the character Kenny Anderson.  
Emma Lillianne Granger: Thanx 4 the review! Nicole-HP-fan: Thanx!  
Prin69: Wow Thanx. Guess I'm better at this than I thought.lol. Keep reviewing!  
JamieMcGuire: wow, U changed Ur name. Thanx 4 reviewing! I LUV U!  
Heartangel1307: Thank you Karen! Hope 4 more reviews! lol.  
  
I'M NOT A GRYIFFINDOR  
  
....:....()-Chapter 10.  
" Got him in sight." Harry whispered to himself. " Get ready..." Harry grabbed his wand tightly keeping an eye closely on Kenny. " GO!"  
Harry was about to charge after Kenny but was jerked on the ground, falling flat on his face. Harry looked up surprised at what he saw.  
" Ron! What are you doing here?!" Harry gasped angrily.  
" Saving someone's life." Ron said simply.  
" Ron, I wasn't going to KILL Kenny." Harry replied.  
" No, Harry I wasn't worried about that. You couldn't hurt a fly." Ron laughed mockingly at Harry's expression.  
" Then who's life were you savin- " Harry started.  
" Yours." Ron said putting a straight face on.  
" By bloody breaking my nose?!" Harry yelled. Ron laughed. " Oh Harry you ARE an idiot."  
Harry glared intensely at Ron. " Why thank you, Ron for making that rude inappropriate comment!"  
Ron stopped laughing. " Harry, don't you realize?"  
" Realize what?" Harry questioned.  
" Realize what Hermione's done to you?" Ron questioned back pleadingly.  
" Don't bring Hermione into this- " Harry started.  
" Of COURSE I'm going to bring Hermione into this. Hermione is the whole idea of this conversation! Don't forget Harry. That I too once fell in love with her. She has everything a guy would want. She broke my heart, and I hated her and you for it. But now I realize it was all a mistake." Ron gasped.  
" What are you getting at?" Harry asked demandingly.  
" What I'm getting at is, Hermione doesn't love either one of us. At least not like that. The night I kissed her, she said she wasn't IN love with me. When I said that you and I have been fighting over her, not a blush crept on her face. Just shock. So don't go after something you can't have Harry. You're just going to hurt yourself."  
" Seems you've already done that for me." Harry glared. "And what is this about her knowing we were fighting over her?!" She knows I like her?!" " Ha-a-a-arry!! I'm telling you this so you don't have to go through... what I've been through." Ron lowered his eyes.  
" And exactly why would YOU care?!" Harry sneered.  
" Because." Ron sighed. " Because you're my friend."  
Harry was shocked at this answer. Ron wanted to patch up The Golden Trio. Then again, he could just be separating him from Hermione, so he couldn't have her. Harry glared his darkest glare, " I don't believe you."  
Ron blanked. " W-what?"  
" I do not believe you." Harry sneered meanly.  
" But w-why?"" Ron cried.  
" I JUST DON'T!!" Harry spat and ran off.  
Ron sighed. " You'll just have to face it then."  
  
XXXX  
  
Hermione put on her spaghetti-strap and sweat pants pajamas. She leaped on her bed and cuddled her soft pillows. The brunette creped under her covers and stared into space, looking at the canopy atop her bed. Draco was on her mind. As always. He seemed to have put a charm on her. Just then she touched her cheek gently thinking of the kiss he gave her. It was small but meaningful. As weird as it sounds, Hermione had never been kissed. She felt cold metal pressed against her fair skin. She tickled herself as she reached for the ring on her chain necklace. She looked at the beautiful ring. She knew Draco wasn't lying. It wasn't something he had done to make her feel better. He would really die for her. When she heard those words, it shocked her to tears. Last year, Draco wouldn't come near her unless mocking or teasing her and her friends. If someone told her that she and Draco would be close friends last year, she would have laughed and asked if they were friends with Trelawney.  
Unknown to Hermione, Draco was thinking similar thoughts. They both fell into a peaceful slumber, unharmed by any bad dreams at all.  
  
XXXX  
  
" Master." A nameless girl said in menace. " It is an honor to be presenced with your grace."  
  
" Indeed." The man said hoarsely. " Have you brought the item?"  
" Of course my lord." The girl said gracefully. " You need not doubt me."  
" You will be a loyal servant, as for the Malfoy boy, I have my doubts." The man sneered.  
" Sadly I believe you are correct. He is fading from the dark side Master." The girl responded looking downwards.  
The man laughed in a tone so unnerving. The girl shivered. " Good thing. My plan needs a few adjustments, but with this mudblood Granger girl. We could make both him and Potter suffer."  
The girl gasped and held in tears. " Master you are not going to kill him are you?"  
" SILENCE! Since when has anyone questioned my intelligence?!" The man spoke harshly.  
" No one." The girl answered simply.  
" No one who wants to live." The man finished.  
" I need you to gather information on this Hermione Granger. Then you shall have the honor of receiving the dark mark." The man spoke.  
" I will leave then and return with what you want." The girl said and left quietly.  
  
XXXX  
  
" Hey Hermione!"  
Hermione turned around. " Hello Harry!"  
" Hermione. I'm having trouble in potions. Can you help me study for the test tonight?" Harry asked.  
Hermione looked down shamefully. " I'm sorry Harry. I'm already helping Draco study for the test."  
Harry felt anger surge through his body. He calmed down slowly. " Well can't we study together? All of us?"  
Hermione's eyes widened. " Are you sure? You and Draco don't get along very well."  
" Yeah, completely sure! Where are you guys going tonight?" Harry asked.  
" We're going to be next to the oak tree by the lake." Hermione replied.  
" Cool." Harry smiled.  
" Cool." Hermione repeated. " See you there at 6:00."  
" O.K. bye." Harry said.  
" Bye." Hermione said.  
Hermione didn't know what to think. Didn't Harry hate Draco? Well he did like her. But maybe he just wanted to come to make sure Draco didn't do anything. Not that he would. Well it was 6:00 tonight. It was going to be a very interesting study group.  
  
XXXX  
  
" Malfoy." Harry sneered.  
" Potter." Malfoy sneered back hatefully. " Why are you here? Your not worthy to be in my presence." " Just letting you know." Harry replied sneakily. " Letting me know what?" Malfoy asked.  
" I'm letting you know Hermione's canceled her study meet with you tonight." Harry said.  
Draco turned his head sharply at Harry. " How did you know about that?!"  
" I'm her best friend. I know these things. She wanted me to tell you. She didn't have the heart to tell you she was studying with Kenny tonight." Harry replied smoothly.  
" Kenny?!" Draco asked. " You mean that transfer student from America?"  
" Hmm. Yup that's the one!" Harry said. " Oh and she wants to tell you she's really really sorry."  
Draco glared at Harry. " Thanks for informing me Potter. I WON'T attend the study meet tonight. Oh and you can tell her I won't be attending ANY of the future study meets. In fact, inform her I won't be seeing her at all!"  
" Will do." Harry said as he walked away.  
A Gryffindor named Kenny Anderson happened to walk down the hall right after Harry left and walked up to Draco. " You look pale. Are you alright?"  
Draco looked up with a warning glance. "Oh I'm just peachy you girl stealer." The slytherin boy said, and then ran off.  
" Girl stealer?" Kenny asked himself. " He's going out with Becky also?! Oh that rotten son of a snake!"  
  
XXXX  
  
Ron was walking down the hallway as his eye caught Hermione walking outside towards the lake. He ran up to her as fast as he could.  
" Hermione." Ron panted.  
" Ron!" Hermione said shocked. " I thought you weren't speaking to me."  
" Well. I want to say I'm. I'm. I'm sorry Hermione. I want to be friends again. I know now that I mistaken caring for a friend for love. I just want to be friends again. I'm sick of ignoring you." Ron said hopefully.  
" Oh Ron!" Hermione hugged Ron and cried silently. " I'm so glad we're friends again. You just made my life a whole lot easier!"  
" I'm glad we're friends again also. But I have to tell you something important." Ron stated.  
" I'm sorry Ron it'll have to wait. I'll be late for my study group." Hermione said.  
" Wait Hermione! I must tell you now." Ron shouted.  
" Ok. Ok. Go on." Hermione waited.  
" Watch out for Harry. He'll do anything to get you. He wouldn't even listen to me."  
Hermione took the news by surprise. " O-ok."  
" Bye." Ron said.  
" Good bye." Hermione replied. Ron left and Hermione walked outside terrified about what Ron meant. What would Harry do to be so drastic? Hermione made it to the oak tree to find Harry. And only Harry waiting for her.  
" Hello 'Mione. Malfoy said he couldn't make it. He said something about a date with Pansy. Something like that." Harry smiled.  
Hermione then realized what Ron meant. " Harry where's Draco?" Hermione asked.  
" I told you, with Pansy." Harry said bewildered by Hermione's question.  
" No he's not. Now what did you tell him? That I was ditching to see Ron or something?" Hermione questioned.  
" Uh no. I told him you were with Kenny." Harry said then covered his mouth with his hands quickly.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. " With Kenny? Kenny has a girlfriend Harry!"  
Harry blushed. " Oh oops."  
" Oh oops is right! Just think what scene he made with poor Kenny. Kenny's probably thinking his girlfriend's cheating on him!" Hermione snapped.  
" Well he is now," Harry pointed out.  
" Well I don't want to see your sneaky face until you have this sorted out. You should be ashamed to be even calling yourself a Gryffindor!" Hermione yelled and ran into the castle to find Draco.  
" Oh no, Oh no Oh no." Harry whispered. " What have I done? What am I turning into? She's right. I shouldn't be calling myself a Gryffindor."  
  
XXXX  
  
Hermione panted as she searched every hall and room for Draco. He must be furious, thinking she blew him off for Kenny. They were just friends, but no one likes being ditched.  
Hermione was about too give up, her body strained from searching. And her brown eyes, red from exhaustion. Then she heard someone call her.  
" Hermione. Hermione. I know where he is."  
Hermione turned around to find Pansy. " Follow me. I'll take you too him. He's quite heartbroken."  
Heartbroken? Hermione didn't know. But she loved him, and needed to find him soon. Before things got worse.  
  
XXXX  
  
OK sorry for the delay. Hoped you liked it! I'm totally out of it. Please review, no flames, and gentle critisism. (PR, NF, GC) Thank you for reading!!!! 


	11. Author's Note

Hey reviewers, sorry so much for the fast ending. I know my story is crappy, and I am crazy busy with school. So it would be fair to you guys for keeping the story and not updating. In the summer, when I have more time, I can write better. AND I hate it when people curse! It just shows they have nothing better to do BUT curse. So no offense, but if you wanna curse, go PMS at someone else, do it OFF the reviews. THANK YOU. And I am sooooo sorry!! 


End file.
